


"maybe someone wants to follow that trail that leads to you"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You like Nat and she likes you. Now you just have to get together.





	"maybe someone wants to follow that trail that leads to you"

You had only been an Avenger for four months now. You loved your job and your life and your new family. You had gotten close with a few of the Avengers, namely Tony, Steve, and Clint, but you really wanted to get closer to your crush- who happened to be Natasha Romanoff. You were good at hiding your feelings towards her, mostly because you were a really nice person, doing random acts of kindness for everyone, so you didn’t really treat her any different. What you didn’t know was that the red-head had a crush on you too, and it was taking her full will power to not treat you differently than the others. 

You two had been sent on a mission together, your first one together. Fury and Steve thought that your skills might work well together. You had the ability to control the element of water. You could conjure it out of seemingly nowhere and control how it flowed and it’s strength. And she, well she was the black widow. 

“You ready?” she asked you with a smirk on her face. You were both gathering up your gear before heading onto the Quinjet. You nodded and sent her a smile. The mission was more of a boring one, or so you thought. The first part was going to be traveling to an abandoned old warehouse, where you would sit and wait for the bad guys to show up. It was stealth until the fighting had to start. Fury wasn’t sure how long it would take either, which made you unhappy and unsure of how much to pack. 

You both said your goodbyes and headed onto the Quinjet. Nat was piloting, and you were sitting beside her in comfortable silence. She kept sneaking glances your way, which did not go unnoticed by you. You decided to meet her gaze, and the next time she looked at you, you locked eyes with her, offering her a soft smile. Her lips quirked upward, before looking away quickly, blushing from being caught. 

“Are we almost there?” you asked her, becoming a bit restless. 

“Yeah, should be about another half hour,” she responded. You nodded and sighed. 

“Can you grab me a water from the back?” Natasha asked you, knowing you needed to stretch your legs. You nodded and got up to go get her a water. As you were walking back and rummaging through things, Natasha’s blanket caught your eye. 

Oh no. I forgot my blanket. You internally groaned. It was summer, so it would be warm in the warehouse, but it still got chilly at night, and you were always cold anyway. Since you had moved into the tower, the number of blankets kept in the living room by the TV had increased exponentially. Guess I’ll have to deal without.

You grabbed her water and brought it back to the front. She took it and thanked you. Thirty minutes later you had landed and began lugging all of your things into the warehouse. You both found a corner that would hide you both fairly well in case someone tried to peek in. For being in a small corner, you were actually decently away from her, which for some reason made you frown. You both finished setting up your stuff and decided to scope the place out. She took the bottom floor and you took the top.

You climbed the rickety old stairs up to the second floor and began searching around, your hand ready on your gun. Though you had your powers, you didn’t always like to use them first. You finished your look around, which didn’t show anything interesting, and began to head back. Going down the first few stairs went fine, but the next stair you stepped on broke as soon as you put your foot on it. You let out a small scream, before using your powers to prevent you from free falling to the ground. You gently were able to lower yourself down, only to see Nat running over to you. You saw her eyes flick from you to the stairs, and she put together what happened.

“You alright?” she asked, letting her hand softly grasp your arm. 

“Yeah, think so,” you muttered. “Now there’s just water everywhere,” you said with a huff of annoyance. She tilted her head slightly at your tone and pursed her lips. She didn’t say anything, and chose instead to let her eyes scan over your body to make sure you weren't hurt. Once satisfied, she turned around. 

“Come on Y/N, let’s go eat dinner,” she said. You followed her and you each sat down on your sleeping bags. She rummaged through one of the bags before pulling out a thermos for each of you. You had packed dinner for the evening, just some warm leftovers from something you had made yesterday. You wanted something warm for your first night, especially since the remainder of the food was going to be mostly peanut butter sandwiches. 

“This is really good,” Natasha murmured. 

“I’m glad you like it,” you responded, blushing. Once you both finished, Nat stood up and grabbed your thermos, putting it away with hers. 

“You know, I saw that the roof up there has a spot that is completely open, and the stars are really bright tonight. I’m not sure if we can get up there now though,” Natasha said. Natasha Romanoff wants to stargaze, you thought. 

“I’ve got a way for us to get up there,” you said softly. She looked at you curiously, before agreeing. You led her over to the stairs, where there was still a puddle of water from earlier, which made you frown slightly. Nat didn’t miss it, but didn’t say anything. 

“Okay, you’re going have to hold onto me,” you mumbled. Somehow, she heard you, and moved to stand behind you. You could feel how her fingers trembled slightly as she wrapped her arms around you, securing them around your waist. She was pressed flush against you, and you could feel the heat radiating in your cheeks. 

“Is this okay?” she murmured. You nodded, hoping she couldn’t feel you shaking. You let your powers flow, and steadily but swiftly brought you both up to the second floor. You lowered yourself gently, and Natasha removed her arms, letting her fingers just briefly graze your sides. You turned to see her looking at you with wonder. Natasha had seen you use your powers before, but never like that. She had never been close enough to feel the power surging through your body. You felt yourself blushing for the millionth time and directed your gaze to the floor. She stepped around you, and led you to the spot she was talking about earlier. You both laid down, side by side, arms not quite touching and looked up at the night sky. 

“It’s beautiful,” you let your thoughts slip out. She hummed. 

“Y/N?” Nat asked a minute later. 

“Yeah?”

“You don’t like your powers,” she stated. You didn’t answer, and kept your gaze trained on the night sky, even as you heard her turn her head and felt her gaze burning into you. She eventually let her gaze return to the sky, deciding not to press you further. 

“It’s not that I don’t like them,” you began to speak. “I just think they make a mess. It’s not clean. You can tell if I was somewhere using my powers. It’s like an obvious trail that leads directly to me,” you finished softly. 

“Maybe someone wants to follow that trail that leads to you,” she said in a low, hoarse voice. You and her locked eyes, before you blushed and quickly focused back on the sky. 

A little while later, you both decided it was time to go to bed, and you both got up to head downstairs. She held onto you the same way, making you blush again. You both took off your extra gear and laid down in your respective sleeping bags. You wished each other a goodnight. 

After fifteen minutes, you began to grow cold. Within thirty minutes, you were shivering audibly. 

“Y/N?” 

“Yeah?” you managed to breathe out. You heard her sit up, and she saw you curled up on yourself shivering with no blanket. 

“Come here. You’re freezing,” she said softly. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” you responded. When you didn’t move to get up, she got up and moved towards you. She kneeled down beside you and you sat up. She offered you a sympathetic smile and pulled you gently upwards. You followed her to her sleeping bag, and she got in. She held it open for you and you shakily got in. She immediately pulled you in towards her and zipped up the sleeping bag a bit, before pulling her blanket over the two of you. You sighed, your eyes closed from the pleasure of feeling her warmth. After a minute you stopped shivering as much, and opened your eyes. You were met with her emerald eyes gazing into yours, her face a mere few inches from yours. Her eyes glanced down at your lips, and your breath caught. You shivered.

“You’re still cold,” she stated. You didn’t say anything, and her eyes flickered back up to yours, before once again going down to your lips. She leaned in, and you found yourself doing the same. Her soft, warm lips connected with yours, and your eyes closed. You began to lose track of how long you had been kissing, and when she pulled away you were in a sort of daze. 

“Are you warmer now?” Nat asked. You nodded. She pecked your lips once more, before suggesting you both try and get some rest before the bad guys decided to show up. You relaxed into her, and let yourself drift off in her warm embrace. She smiled softly to herself and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Goodnight Y/N.”


End file.
